


Dessert Date

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [122]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Second dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Their second date is more of a date than the first one.





	Dessert Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/918913.html?thread=107911041#t107911041) at [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). This is a slightly longer version than the previously posted (the original was a 100 word drabble).

Their second date is more of a date than the first one. This one is actually planned for one, and they've both agreed it's a date. Which is good. Great, even. If only Kim wasn’t so nervous.

She knows there’s no need for her to be so nervous. She and Trini have been through far worse together than an awkward date. Even if it doesn’t go well, they’ll still be friends and they’ll still fight side by side as Power Rangers. The thing is, she _really_ wants this to go well. She likes Trini like she’s never liked anyone she’s dated before.

Which is why it’s kind of awesome when — after a slightly stilted dinner — they order dessert and the fudgy cake comes and they end up fighting over the last delicious bite. Just like the first time, and all her nerves fade away.


End file.
